


Elemental

by Bokukkokhmer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Affairs, Asian-American Character, Earth, Earthships, Elements, Estrangement, F/M, Fantasy, Fire, Foster Care, Horny Teenagers, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, Loss of Parent(s), Multi, Orphan - Freeform, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Soul-Searching, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Crush, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, Water, air
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-01-26 14:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokukkokhmer/pseuds/Bokukkokhmer
Summary: Kriegsmaschine Morgenstern lives in a world where a child can pick an element to manipulate. She's a water elemental who lives with her foster father Dr. Morgenstern, ever since she was found in the forest at age 5. Now that Krieg is nearing the end of her teenage years she wants to find out who her parents were and why they abandoned her.Krieg begins to search for answers with the help of her friend Ashley Bowie, and she vows to keep searching, even if the truth is ugly.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	1. Kriegsmaschine Morgenstern

She was a taller girl, 5-foot-6-inches, and she was built like an athlete, like a cross between a Olympic swimmer and a flyweight MMA fighter. Despite the physique she dressed in styles that existed peri- and post-World War Two, keeping her leather black hair styled in curls and donning the corduroy dungarees of Women's Land Army volunteers, or the full aprons of the common housewife.

She walked at a fast pace around the kitchen as she wanted breakfast to be ready. Today, December 1st 2012, was the Doctor's birthday, so she intended to make something more complex than muesli, and fruit-flavored yogurt. She already thawed her pre-made broth, now she was boiling water for noodles while the broth was transitioning from a simmer to a boil.

She placed cooked rice noodles in a bowl, before adding all the other ingredients, such as various cuts of beef, onion slices and chopped cilantro. She ladles hot broth and pours it gently into the bowl, the smell of beef filled the earthen abode. She sets the table, just as the Doctor entered the kitchen.

"Krieg?" he says in a confused state fueled by his grogginess.

"Morning Elias." Krieg greets as she sets the condiments down, wiping her fingers of the red oil that leaked from the glass jar.

"_What is this?_" he asks in his native Belgian German.

"_This is breakfast._" Krieg states as she gestures for him to sit.

After thanking Krieg, the two ate in almost unison. Krieg finished first, then when Elias finished, he went to find Krieg. He wandered his home, until he realized she was laying face first in the bed. He leaves her there, figuring she was in that state of exhaustion. Elias leaves for work, making sure to lock the doors while being unaware someone was watching as he was leaving.

Krieg lays in their shared bed for awhile, just mindlessly staring at the clock until it struck 11. She sighs as she gets up to take a quick shower. Once done she goes to get dressed.

Krieg dons a full-slip after putting on her bra and panties. "Wow." a voice says behind her. Krieg screams as she covers herself and turns around to confront the peeping tom.

"Brennan." she says with a surprised breath "What are you doing here, how did you get in, and most importantly why are you watching me get dressed?" this Brennan fellow does not answer Krieg's question.

"I can't visit the girl I love?" he asks as he pulls Krieg close, his hand resting on her hips.

"You can't visit the girl you love unless you want her foster father to beat you to death." Krieg points out as she goes to pick up her dress but Brennan stops her hand. She looks at him "What?" she was slightly annoyed with him.

"I like you in just this." Brennan states, pulling on the slip's straps "It's a lot easier to fuck you." he adds as he pulls the hem up, she swats at his hand.

"Stop. Elias may be at work but that doesn't stop him from popping in at any minute and catching us in the act." Krieg argues, Brennan removes his hands.

"Alright I'll stop just for you, my love." Krieg puts on her dress and apron "But I'll stick around for a little." she sighs as there was no point arguing with this man-child she called her lover.

Krieg tucks her hair into a scarf before going to start her day.


	2. Social Worker

"Brennan stop, I'm going to cut myself if you keep bothering me." Krieg points out gesturing with the knife in her hand. Brennan places another kiss on her neck anyway, while squeezing her waist.

"'m sorry, can't help it really." he apologizes when he lets go, he watches as she continues to cut the beef into cubes, "You're just so pretty." he adds, pulling at the hem of her dress.

"Hands to yourself Rose, social worker could pop in any minute." as if on cue, the doorbell rings when Krieg finishes her warning. She wipes her hand on her apron, and goes to answer.

"Oh hello, may I help you?" Krieg greets warmly.

"Yes, I'm the new social worker for Kriegsmaschine Morgenstern."

"That's me, do come in but shoes off if you can." Brennan watches as Krieg comes back with the social worker, a young woman with red hair in a pixie cut, "Pardon the mess, I was just preparing a dinner for the Doctor.” Krieg explains “It's his birthday today."

"That's alright can you direct me around the house, I was already made aware of his alternative lifestyle so I was advised to be extra analytical."

Krieg obliged and commenced with a tour. She showed the woman her "room", Elias' room, their shared bathroom and their indoor garden. "We grow twenty-four vegetables inside alone, and we also have our outdoor fruit trees." she gestures out the window to the apple and plum trees.

"That's nice. Now what does the Doctor do specifically?"

"Elias is an OB/GYN. He's at work as a matter of fact." Krieg states, the social looks at Krieg in confusion.

"At work? Then who's the gentleman in the kitchen?"

Krieg's heart began to race from her mistake, although it was a mistake from the start to not have Brennan hide. "He's-" she tries to rack her brain for a lie to tell "-a friend." Krieg manages to fib.

"A friend? Well it's rather inappropriate for him to be absent for a home inspection."

"Well the women need his advice on the pressing matters such as birth control options and why their vaginas hurt whenever their sexual partners penetrate them." Krieg says bluntly as she reties her scarf. The social worker's lower jaw hangs open at Krieg's bluntness. "Excuse my bluntness, it happens when you've been tossed in the woods to die." she says, going back to the kitchen.

The tour finished, and once the social worker left, Krieg pulls out two bottles of Flanders red. "I never took your for a drinker Krieg." Brennan finally says, accepting the bottle.

"It's not for me moron." Krieg says as she pours the beer into the Flemish stew. Brennan sips the beer and spits it in shock of it's taste. He apologizes and goes to wipe it up only to spill more on the floor. "If we somehow have kids I hope they don't end up like you." Krieg says, looking at her lover with disappointment in her cinnamon eyes.

Brennan gives her a cheeky smile as Krieg goes back to working on the birthday dinner she has planned for Elias.


	3. Birthday Dinner

Brennan had to leave before Elias came home, obviously. Brennan left holding his beer bottle to dispose of elsewhere. Krieg shook her head as she placed the cake in the oven.

While the cake baked, Krieg ran a load of laundry, checked the state of the vegetables, checked the cistern levels and washed the windows. By the time windows were clean Krieg could hear Elias' car pull up the driveway. "Hi Elias, how was work?" Krieg asks as she throws the cleaning rag back into the bucket.

"I had to explain to a patient that Diet Coke should not be used as a spermicide." Krieg stifles her laugh as the two re-enter the home. "What's that smell?" Elias asked as he relaxes on the couch.

"That's either the Linzer torte or the Flemish stew." Krieg says as she opens a bottle of wine and pours the white alcohol for Elias. She hands the glass to Elias "Happy birthday Elias." Elias smiles at the kind gesture. He sips the chardonnay, before he tilts the glass towards Krieg.

She looks at the glass with hesitation. "Alright, a sip won't hurt." Krieg takes the glass and sips the wine quickly before handing it back to her foster father. Elias laughs at Krieg's reaction.

"How is it Krieg?" Krieg smacks her lips as she tries to process the taste.

"It's actually pretty good, can I have another?" she asked, holding out her hand

"No!" Elias holds the glass away "What if the social workers come and see I let you drink wine?"

"Social worker came earlier, she didn't like that I was alone, but like the condition of the home." Krieg states as the timer made it's high pitch screech to signify that the torte was finished. She rushes to get it out of the oven while Elias sits at the dinner table.

She leaves the Linzer torte to cool before plating dinner. "Krieg." she looks at her foster father "_Thank you_." he says before digging into his dinner. Krieg smiles before eating hers.

Once dinner was over Elias was in bed while Krieg washed the dishes. She heard her phone ding when she was storing the pots and pans away. Krieg wipes her hands before checking her device. It was from Brennan.

"_So how did Elias' birthday go?_" Brennan had texted

"_Fine, although I think I got him very drunk._" she replies

"_I mean...just looking at you can get me drunk_." Krieg blushes when she reads that.

"_Shut up_."

"_You know it's true_." he texts "_Good night, I love you_." Krieg smiles.

"_Love you too_." she texts back. She turns her phone off and goes to join Elias in bed.

Krieg changes into her nightgown and looks at Elias who was still in his casual clothing. She gives him a kiss on the cheek "That's for everything you've done for me." Krieg whispers as she crawls into bed "Thank you and, again, happy birthday Elias." she rests her head and closes her eyes. Elias, still asleep, naturally wrapped his arms around Krieg, to which she smiles and cuddles closer to him.


	4. Memories

Krieg awoke first at her usual time of 4:30AM. She splashed her face before beginning her workout. Once in her athletic wear, she went for a run.

After her run, she fed the chickens and other livestock. Krieg went back inside and turned the stove on to warm the pho broth. She took a shower to clean her sweat off in the meanwhile.

Krieg dons a red gingham dress after her shower. She dries her hair and begins to style it while Elias stirred. "Morning Elias, how's that head of yours?" she inquired as she begins to curl her hair.

"I feel like _shit_ and-" he didn't even finish his statement before he ran to the bathroom and vomited.

"I'm so glad we have a composting toilet." she says as she casually checks the curl. She smiles when they are all perfected. Elias came back, his face white and drenched. "I have breakfast ready if you can stomach that, and I can get you some coconut water." she says, Elias nods and allows Krieg to guide him to the dining table.

Krieg prepares a small bowl for him as the house phone rang. She quickly gives Elias his bowl before rushing to answer. "Morgenstern residence, Kriegsmaschine speaking." she answers in a secretary-like manner.

"Hi is Dr. Elias Morgenstern available."

"Physically, yes. Mentally, no. It was his birthday yesterday and he indulged in some wine so he's harboring a hangover I'm afraid. Who is requesting for him if I may ask?" Krieg inquires

"Sergeant Davis, we're investigating a case of child neglect and there's no other available doctor to examine the children."

"Well how inconvenient." Krieg sighs as she watches Elias eat his meal slowly "If you insist, I'll sober him up and we'll both pop into the station." she assures the Sergeant.

"Thank you."

"You are very welcome, _goodbye_." Krieg says as she hangs up.

Elias looks up from his empty bowl. "Finished? Good, turns out you're the only available doctor to aid in the care of neglected children." Krieg informs him as she pours a tall glass of coconut water for him.

"The only available doctor?" Elias echoes as he cradles his glass.

"I have a theory that it means there's a female child that needs a vaginal examination." Krieg says while Elias clears his glass.

"Alright, I'll go. Just pass me an aspirin first will you Krieg." she obeys his request, and watches as he takes his aspirin dry.

Once Elias was able to function, he gave his keys to Krieg so that she can drive both of them to the station. Elias was taken to examine the children, while Krieg waited in the squad room. She glanced and saw a whiteboard covered with photos.

Out of curiosity she stepped towards the board and examined the photos. It was an apartment in utter squalor, dirty walls, broken toys and soiled clothing on the floor, it looked cold and had a imaginary smell of neglect to it. Krieg felt her heart racing and before she knew it, she was on the floor.

"Miss? Miss, what's wrong?" an officer cradled Krieg in his arms. Krieg lets out a scream and tries pushing him away. "Easy there you might have a concussion." he tries to restrain her.

"What happened?" Elias had rushed over.

"Dr. Morgenstern your wife suddenly fell and is having a fit."

"Krieg's my foster daughter." he kneels and takes the officer's place "_Krieg, what's wrong love?_" he asked "_Did something scare you my dear?_" Krieg calms down a little, her breathing slowed and so did her heart rate. She points at the board.

_"I remember."_

_"What do you remember my dear?"_

_"I remember the smell of neglect and poverty."_ Krieg says, Elias strokes her leather black hair that was coated in products. Elias picks her up and the officers let her lay in the police equivalent to a on-call room while he finished the examination.

Krieg laid there in that unfamiliar room. "What the hell happened to me?" she wondered out loud. That had never happened before, but something about those photos triggered a memory deep within her cortex or cerebellum, whatever part dealt with such memories.

She looked at the door when she heard it open. "_How are you feeling?_" Elias asked, Krieg reassures him that her head is fine. "_Just to be sure I want Justin examine you._" he insisted.

Krieg sighs "That's fine." she agrees as Elias helps her up.

Elias supports Krieg as they walk back to the car, passing by the whiteboard on their way out. Krieg glances at the board again and find it censored with the bodies of officers examining the crime scene photos. Krieg looks ahead as she tries to push the images out of her mind.


	5. The Woods

"So what do you think?" Krieg asked, looking at her therapist. Justin was a simple looking man, blond and blue-eyed. His were a light blue like water color, they were pretty but not as pretty as Brennan's admiral blue that she often stared into when they had a chance for quick lovemaking.

Justin leans back in his chair, arms crossed. "I think it's simple: those photos triggered a memory that you kept hidden and tried to forget about. Children who go through stressful situation often try to suppress their memories but can still remember fragments of it." Krieg nods in understanding.

"Then I must ask: is it normal for me to want to find out what happened to them? My birth parents that is."

"Of course Krieg. Especially in your situation it's normal to try and reunite with them." Justin assures his patient "Parents forfeit custody of their children for mostly financial reasons, and those children often track down their parents to show them how they're thriving."

Krieg picks up her plate. "What an interesting looking cake." she examines the cake, it had a yellow and pink checker patten.

"It's called a Battenberg cake."

"It's pretty, I would make a cake like this for when I have babies." Krieg says as she takes a bite.

"Do you want babies?" Krieg nods "Would B agree to this?" Justin asked, he was referring to Brennan. Krieg talked about their relationship multiple times while hiding information about Brennan's real identity. The most Krieg revealed was that he was older. But it wasn't like Justin could reveal this information as he was under Hippocratic Oath.

Krieg stops eating the cake. She thinks about it for a moment, it wasn't something the two discussed verbally, but judging from the fact Brennan always wore condoms she could conclude he didn't want any. Krieg shakes her head.

"But if I did have babies, I want my birth parents to meet them." Krieg says "I want them to be there as much as Elias and his family are there." Justin jots this down in his notes.

The two continue to talk for a while until their time slot was over. Krieg gets up, stretching her legs she thanks Justin for his time before she leaves.

Krieg walks home by herself. She pulled her jacket tightly as she walked down the street. Her heels clicked against the sidewalk as she made her way towards the end of the road.

She reaches the end of the road and onto its unpaved counterpart. She walks and walks until she enters the woods. Krieg's gaze moved rapidly as she searched for where she was found.

Krieg searches until she screams at the sensation of someone touching her shoulder. She turns around and sees Brennan. "Hey you." he says, surprised "What are you doing?" Krieg smiles

"Nothing."

"Are you okay? I heard what happened at the police station."

"Fine." the two were silent after that, it was awkward, like when they were at school trying to act as if they weren't having an affair.

"We're alone." Brennan noted.

"We're alone." Krieg echoes. Brennan picks up the hem of Krieg's dress. "No, Brennan." she says as she pushes his hands away.

"Please Krieg. I've been so busy with work."

"Then stop giving us so many assignments." Krieg says crossing her arms.

"Please Krieg, I promise I'll be quick." Krieg sighs, she nods and in record time Brennan kisses Krieg.

Brennan reaches underneath Krieg's skirt and removes her panties. He breaks away from her kiss, Brennan licks his lips before he kneels to kiss her pearl. She lets out a gasp in surprise before moaning at the sensation. Krieg covers her mouth in fear anyone hearing her. Brennan continues to run his tongue along her folds until he suddenly pulls away.

He stands again as Krieg lets out another gasp when Brennan sticks two fingers inside her. He adds a third finger in response to Krieg grabbing his shoulders. He massages her clit with his thumb and all attempts to be quiet were out the window. Krieg moaned loudly, her nails digging into Brennan's shoulders as he continued to thrust his fingers deep inside her.

Krieg suddenly stops and her fingers become lax as she twitches. Brennan removes his fingers licking them of the fluid they were coated in. Krieg slumps against the tree as Brennan pulls out a condom from his wallet. He pulls his cock out as he covers it with the sheath. He picks her up, and as if on instinct Krieg wraps her legs tightly around his waist.

Brennan heard Krieg moan as he slid inside her. He thrust slowly enjoying the way she felt wrapped around him. His thrust only picked up in speed when he found her g-spot, which was signified when her grip tightened.

Brennan smiles as he stares at Krieg's flushed cheeks and lust filled eyes. He kisses her neck while he continues to slam into her womb. His thrusting became erratic as he neared an orgasm.

He dug his fingers into Krieg's thighs as he orgasmed along with Krieg experiencing her second one. The two stared at each other breathlessly before they exchanged another kiss. Brennan pulled out and let Krieg get on her feet.

Krieg touched up her makeup and checked her hair while Brennan disposed of the used condom ignoring the fact some of his semen somehow got on his hand. Brennan just wiped it on a tree before going to kiss Krieg. He stoops down and collects her neglected panties.

He admired the stripe pattern on them "Can I keep these?" Brennan asked as he twirled them in the air.

"Why?" Krieg snatched them away "They're part of a matching set." she says revealing the matching bra she was wearing.

"I need better things to jerk off to than you." he explains, hugging her from behind "It feels weird jerking off to a yearbook photo of you."

"Well too bad," Krieg says with a smirk "yearbook photos are going to be your only material for a while." Brennan watches as she slid her panties back on. The two kissed, Brennan's hands sliding down and giving Krieg's rear a squeeze.

He pulls away "I just remembered something." he pulls out a small velvet box "I meant to give this to you yesterday, but I forgot, that's why I was in here in the first place." Brennan opens the box to reveal a pair of ruby earrings.

"Brennan." Krieg says with surprise in her face and voice "They're so pretty."

"I got them when I was in Taiwan, the shopkeeper told me that the flower associated with those born year of the rat are lilies, so I got you lily-shaped ruby earrings."

"You didn't have to." she protested, as her face began to match the earrings.

"But I did," he interjects "because I love you."

"I love you too." the two kissed until Krieg heard another voice.

"Krieg?"


End file.
